


Auras Dancing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 356: Let’s Dance.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Auras Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 356: Let’s Dance.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Auras Dancing

~

Neville watched as Snape led a glowing Harry onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and husband. “I never thought they’d actually go through with it,” he murmured. “Did you?”

Luna, standing beside him, nodded. “I did. Their auras were always compatible.”

“Right, of course.” Neville grinned, shaking his head. “Is anyone’s aura compatible with mine?”

“Most definitely.” Luna stared at him for a moment. “Your aura would mesh quite well with Draco’s.”

“Malfoy?” Neville laughed nervously. “What…makes you say that?”

“Come,” she said. “Let’s dance and I’ll show you.”

“Er…all right.” Neville let her lead the way, but the moment he embraced her and they began to move, someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Cutting in,” said Draco, eyes hard. “Excuse us, Lovegood.”

Luna, smiling serenely, wandered off.

“What are you doing?” Neville murmured.

Clasping Neville’s waist, Draco hauled him close before twirling him expertly around the floor. “Dancing. What else?” 

“I thought you wanted to keep our…relationship a secret?” 

“Not when you start dancing with your ex.” Draco’s arms tightened. “You’re mine, Longbottom, in case you’ve forgotten.” 

Smiling, Neville rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. “I hadn’t, actually.” And catching Luna’s eye, he mouthed ‘thank you’. 

~


End file.
